


Regina's Humiliation dreams

by NoONEE



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Consensual, Dark Humor, Dreams, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Master/Pet, Naked in public, Nothing but Regina's filthy dreams, Public Humiliation, Series of One Shots, Sub Regina Mills, Thirsty Regina Mills, Very very dark, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned, dark themes, humiliation dreams, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoONEE/pseuds/NoONEE
Summary: This is a series of Regina's filthy and dark dreams.





	Regina's Humiliation dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT and its characters.

This is life changing experience for the formal Evil Queen. This day would be marked in the history of Evil Queen. How the mighty has fallen!

Virtually everyone stopped and stared. Jaws dropped. Belongings crashed to the floor. Eyes bulged. Cheeks reddened profusely. Some made extremely lewd comments. Some loudly professed their disapproval. Cameras flashed and clicked.   
  
Regina had never felt so embarrassed or humiliated in her life.   
  
Her Master, Emma swan paraded her through the busy mall - her favorite mall in New York when they visited here.

After this horrible experience, she would never come to New York again except on Emma’s order.   
  
Slowly, Regina crawled. All she wore was a thick, heavy leather collar, padlocked to her so she could not remove it unless she somehow cut it, a leash clipped to the same D-ring through which ran the padlock. Crawling with her head bowed and her eyes riveted to the floor produced her only "solace," for the moment, as no one could then see the word "Slut" emblazoned across the front of the collar. The ruthless, cunning, fearless Evil queen was paraded around the Mall like some filthy, shameless, dirty whore. More tears welled up in her eyes. May be her Master is finally punishing her for the curse, separating her from her Mother Snow White and Prince charming; May be she is punishing her finally for burning villages, killing children when she was the Evil Queen. Regina has no idea why her Master was putting her under this extremely demeaning and humiliating act. She has always been a good slave, pleasing Emma however and whenever she wanted.   
  
The almost surreal parade continued. Regina could not hear the soothing sounds produced by the fountains. All she heard were the comments, and the sound of her Master's footsteps behind her.   
  
The tears fell incessantly, her sobbing unmistakable. She was completely naked, baring her supple body unashamedly as her master dragged her through hell. Regina’s entire body felt as if on fire from her intense blushing due to the embarrassment and humiliation of this situation. She wanted desperately to somehow break free of the padlocked collar, then suddenly scramble to her feet and flee - yet to where, she did not know.   
  
However, the worst part of this strange predicament was that she could not even recall what she had done to merit being punished in this most extreme manner. She wanted to ask her Master - she needed some answers from Emma, to try to reconcile the hatred growing within her at being put through such a torturous ordeal - but from previous experience knew all too well that if she were to question her Master, her current predicament would suddenly pale in comparison to whatever would happen to her next.   
  
From the scents reaching her nose, they were obviously approaching the food court.

However, she and her Master were on the upper level of the mall; the food court was on the lower level. Glancing around quickly, she realized that her Master was leading her toward the all-glass elevator.   
  
Regina would be truly on display inside the elevator.   
  
With her tears still falling without end, she waited at the side of the elevator as it rose from the ground floor. Her Master stood beside her, Her shiny black shoes and perfect black slacks providing yet another reminder of her public nudity and effectively redoubling the fire of humiliation and embarrassment reddening her entire body.   
  
A trio of young women - probably college students by the sounds of their voices - were laughing and joking loudly as the elevator doors slid open, then suddenly stopped, obviously staring at her. None of the three young women moved for a long moment, then one of them stepped out of the elevator and knelt before her, increasing the flow of her tears to mimic the flow of a waterfall.   
  
Regina did not fight when she felt a hand cup her chin and lift her head. She looked up with hope, but that hope was shattered when she saw who it was “Snow?”

What is she doing here? What is Snow of all people doing here? Why is she in New York? But her thoughts were cut off when she felt hands colliding against her cheeks.

 Regina fell face first on the floor because of the force. She was openly crying now.   
  
"You disgrace us all!!!" Snow admonished her loudly. "I don't like to use these words unless it is warranted, but in your case, it definitely IS warranted. You are a slut, a bitch, a whore, a no-good cunt, and you are an absolute disgrace to women everywhere!!!"   
  
Now, her humiliation was truly complete. Regina’s head sagged once again as Snow released her chin, then walked away in silence - tangible anger-filled silence - wither her friends. With a harsh tug on the leash she followed her Master into the all-glass elevator, turning around to face the door and exposing her most private anatomy to anyone in the food court who happened to look up at the elevator.   
  
Slowly, the glass cage descended Regina could practically feel the hundreds of eyes boring deep into her body, into that place only reserved for her Master and for those she designated to make use of her and enjoy her charms. Even from inside this glass case, she could smell the scents emanating from the nearly forty food options extending behind her, her body's hunger betraying her and adding yet another layer of to her humiliation.   
  
Even if Regina’s Master were to mount her in front of all these people, she thought, at least the pleasure would eliminate much of the extreme embarrassment of this terrible scenario.   
  
The elevator doors slid open at last, and she was led out her stomach actually rumbled to announce its hunger. The usual raucous din in the food court had all but ceased; seemingly everyone had taken a good long look at her most intimate areas while she was trapped inside the glass cage, and was now trying to determine if they were "seeing things" or if there truly was a naked woman on a leash rounding the elevator shaft and approaching them. 

“Fucking whore” One yelled.

“Come and serve my dick, cumbag” A college guy shouted while his friends clapped and cheered him.  
  
Regina’s tears continued to fall unabated as she was guided toward the large area of tables and chairs. As people saw her, unlike what had happened on the upper level of the mall, they fell completely silent. The former Evil Queen could feel their eyes glued to her in disbelief - not that she could really believe herself that this situation was truly taking place. The only sounds were of food frying, chairs being slid aside to allow her and her Master to pass, and her own deafening sobs.   
  
Yet Regina suddenly realized that her face was not the only part of her that was wet, now aware of liquid of a very different nature trickling down her thighs.   
  
At last, in the center of the massive seating area, her Master called her to a stop - the first words she had spoken since this bizarre situation had begun. Emma moved the chairs away from a table, and ordered her pet to climb upon it face-down. As she slowly complied, her limbs suddenly feeling like shaky rubber, she noticed her Master sliding the black backpack from her black-clad shoulder and setting it upon a chair before opening it.   
  
Slowly, methodically, thick leather cuffs were applied to her ankles and wrists. A thick chain was then produced from the backpack and slowly wound through the cuffs' D-rings and the metal supports of the table before being padlocked.   
  
And Regina continued to cry profusely through the entire ordeal.   
  
"Now, slut," Emma said aloud, ensuring everyone in the area could hear her, "you are going to cum, again and again and again, as all these people watch you twist in your bonds and listen to your cries of passion. You are going to put on a glorious show for the assembled audience here, and if it is not good enough, if even one person is not satisfied with your performance, you will be severely punished, right here upon this table. Is that understood, slut?"   
  
"Yes, Master," Regina whispered, nodding her head as she continued to cry.   
  
A searing pain sliced across her lower cheeks. "Get up, Regina!"  
  
Regina suddenly scrambled to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, looking up at her Master with a pout.   
  
"Get up and get ready or you are gonna be late for the important council meeting." Emma frowned.  
  
"Yes, Master." 

“Whatever” Emma mumbled.  
  
When Regina came to the kitchen for breakfast, she had a small smile upon her face. "Why are you smiling?" Emma asked as she poured Regina a mug of coffee.   
  
Regina blushed slightly, her eyes falling to the floor as she fingered her dainty thin _jewelled_ _collar._ "This meeting will certainly be easier than the _terrible ordeal_ _YOU_ put me through last night, Master."   
  
Emma simply gave her a quizzical look then passed it off as another of her slave’s bizarre humiliation dreams.


End file.
